Juke box hero
by Zaraki-lover 21
Summary: She's in the wrong place at the right time. Or is she? He's on the hunt for some fun tonight and that ain't always a good thing. Summaries are cruel! It's a slow burn sort of with some Dean loving..possibly future sam an insecure Oc finding herself in a situation she never thought possible...if that doesn't t harsh you by the feels and curious short and curlies idk what will!


Going to a bar was never a thing I could do. Especially alone. I'm your classic introvert with one friend who if I don't bug them wouldn't really bother to hang out with me.

But I'm 23 and here I sit. Alone. At a bar. Drinking a lukewarm beer. It's been an hour and I've had 2 of these never heard of brand beers and embarrassingly enough I'm feeling buzzed.

I sigh. Not sure if aloud or internally. Probably both. Another song clicks on the ancient jukebox in the corner a Zeppelin song surprisingly. I start tapping my foot and order a jack and coke. The waitress gives me a look like 'why are you even here' but takes away the three empty bottles and mutters a sure thing before she's off again and I'm left with my own thoughts for company.

I look down at my phone and send off a quick text to my friend that I made the plunge and finally went to a bar. I stare at the screen waiting for the reply I know could take seconds or hours. Another sigh. The song is picking up and I'm bobbing my head to the beat. My hair falling in my face a bit.

I suppose there are many reasons why I don't come to places like this first reason being how shy I am and self conscious. I know I've got a few extra pounds and that the facial piercings and color of my hair set me apart from the masses. I know being bi-racial also makes me stick out like a sore thumb. I know how I dress throws yet another wrench in the chain of conformity.

I know this.

People have the uncanny habit of making me aware whether it be stares, whispered insults or nasty comments as I go about my day.

So I know I'm not ideal. That the girls who get hit on at clubs and bars are the ones wearing low rise jeans and halter tops. The ones who giggle at any man paying them attention. All boobs, ass and lowered inhibitions.

So coming to a bar such as this in this hick town looking the way I do I must be a glutton for punishment. Or severely disturbed in the head.

I barely get to utter a thank you as my drink is placed down before the waitress is off. I watch her go in her mini skirt and and cowboy boots. she's talking to a guy who I've only ever read about in my erotic books. Even from across the bar I can tell he's handsome. Short cropped hair and piercing eyes. I couldn't tell you the color because being the forgetful fool I am my glasses sat in my car. And there was no way I'd walk out and walk in again so here is at basically blind assessing strangers and drinking alone. I feel them on me though and I try to not pay attention to it. There's only a few people in here and none by me. He's probably never seen a weird creature such as myself in a place like this. I don't need to see the look of disgust.

I take a large gulp of my drink and nearly cough it back up tasting nothing but jack. I hear a giggle and look up squinting to see the waitress and stranger staring in my direction. He's leaning down towards now.

I turn away. What has to be the thousandth sigh leaves my lips before I take a deep breathe and down the last of the burning liquid. I set the glass down and stand on somewhat sturdy legs. Thank whoever is above I didn't wear heels. My trusty combat boots carry me across the beer stained floor towards the jukebox and I lean close almost face to glass and swipe through the music. Most of its backwoods country line music but towards the back I've found a nice stash of rock music. I'm feeling the warmth of the alcohol spread from my stomach outwards towards the rest of my body and for whatever reason I pick the song that's probably never been played here before.

There's a song before mine so I walk back to my table and steady myself. There's another drink on my table. I know I didn't order but I assume the waitress refilled so preparing for another round of burning I chug it down. Try to anyways This one however doesn't burn and has a lot more soda.

Chugging soda equals coughing fit and loads of burps. I take deep breathes and close my eyes hearing the current dog winding down. Clearing my throat I slowly sip down the remainder of my drink and stand again. This time much more wobbly but I stand all the same. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

If I'm good at anything though...its dancing. In hale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Your at home. In your comfy sweats. Not in fishnets and ripped jean shorts. You have an oversized shirt from the goodwill on and not a corset pushing your boobs into your throat. Yes your only audience is your cat. I walk the few steps towards the makeshift dance area and begin swaying my hips to the beat.

Everything is warm and I almost feel as if I'm glowing. Probably just the sweat but all the same I continue stretching my arms over my head and rolling my hips as I do. I hear no sounds of disgust or boos so i continue my eyes remaining closed. I know if I open them and see actual faces I'll die. Not literally but tears and stumbling would be involved.

If I had kept my eyes open however I would have noticed the reason no one was making noise of any kind was because they were all staring. At me. Drinks forgotten and idle chit chat deemed unimportant. The song winds down to my favorite part and I'm mouthing the words.

I know I'm more than buzzed and passed tipsy, when I don't jump ten feet in the air and scream bloody murder as large hands grip my waist one sliding down to rest at my hips. I'm tugged backwards against a firm and very warm body. For all I know I'm dancing with an old man or one of the truckers at the bar, but with my eyes closed I'm imagining the Hazy image of the man from my books.

I bow in front of the stranger, my backside digging sharply into his upper thighs. So this guy is tall. As the music picks back up o arch my back his hands sliding from my waist to trace up and then back towards my lower back. I shiver at the touch. God how long has it been? High School? No...first year of college. I groan that was 3years ago. The mystery man must take that as a moan of pleasure of some kind because I'm being pulled back again this chest and his hands have slid down the front of my body caressing my sides to rest on my thighs.

I place my hands on his and zig zag my way down and back up his body. The song is nearly over now and as my finishing move, which I've never really done with a person before, I place his hands on my stomach and wrap mine behind me at his neck and turn so I'm facing him just as the music ends.

I stumble a bit and find my face pressed into a soft shirt. Another song begins and its slower. We begin to sway. I turn my face to the side and listen at the steady heart beat. I drop my hands to his shoulder and his have found my lower back. I could stand here forever. Wrapped in the arms of this man. The smell of him is clean with a hint of whatever sweat and pheromones he conjured up. Yes, I could definitely stand here forever.

"I have to say I'm surprised. I've never seen someone move to a song like that before

"

A velvety smooth voice vibrates through his chest and again the side of my face. I shake my head yes. I'm still breathing a bit hard and rather not embarrass myself with words that may or may not be slurred.

"That was some show. Did you pick the song?"

I make a noise of some kind and he just chuckles.

"Would you like to go outside? Get some Fresh air?"

It's at this point I realized I'm basically falling asleep against this man and the only thing holding me up is his firm hold on me.

"Yeshh please"

Another deep chuckle and I'm being guided towards the door. I mumble something about my coat and bag and paying my tab, but I just get a don't worry about it. My eyes haven't opened and my heads swirling. My breathing has calmed and I don't register we are outside till I feel a hand tilting my head up.

"Are you going to let me see those eyes of yours?"

Sleepily I peel my eyes open and my breath catches in my throat.

"You?"

The man who danced with me and was holding my messenger bag and jacket standing above me a hand against the wall of the bar was the stranger from earlier.

"Names Dean."

I squeeze my eyes together blinking a few times. Not believing my eyes. Are beer goggles real? They have to be.

"Dean.."

Is all I say before his lips are on mine.

A/N: so it's nearing 3 in the morning and I was working out and this song came on and I just had to write it out. Well the song came on on the way home but while on the treadmill I started this and just finished it. It's a slow burn. If anyone's interested in me going on I promise delicious lemon trees to be had in the next chapter!


End file.
